dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fake Logo Rip-Offs
Here is a list of all fake logos that ripped off or stole other sources such as other logo's concept, idents, animation, music, or any other audiovisual work currently recorded on this site. Library or stock music or animation on different logos actually doesn't count as "stolen" material. Feel free to add more to the list. At this moment there are 300 cases of stolen work: Television Cyrumuland * 'Ras 2 - '''2002-2007 idents - stolen music from Windows 98 startup sounds. * '''Ras 2 - '''2007-2010 idents - stolen idents from e2 Turkey 2007. Deconara * '''DTV 1 - '''2009 idents - stolen music from Microsoft Windows XP Startup Sound. * '''NavaTV (Indonesian) - '''1998 idents - stolen music from Television South 1987 (United Kingdom; now known as ITV Meridian) El Kadsre * '''El TV Kadsre 1 - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from BBC One 2006. * '''El TV Kadsre 2 - '''2014 idents - stolen idents from BBC Two 1991. * '''El TV Kadsre 3 - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from TVNZ 2 2016. * '''El TV Kadsre 4 - '''2015 idents - stolen idents from BBC Four 2005. * '''ETVKK - '''2011-2016 idents - stolen music from Animax 2000s. * '''ETVKK - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from ABC Me 2016. * '''TTV (El Kadsre) - '''1984-1988 idents - stolen music from BBC Two 1979. * '''RGN - '''1976-1980 idents -' 'stolen music from HTV 1968. * '''Viva Television -' 1996-2001 ident - stolen music from IBC 13 2002. * 'RTV - '''1975 startup ident - stolen music from 3ème chaine couleur startup 1972. * '''RTV - '''1983 startup ident - stolen music from Antenne 2 startup 1975. * '''TV 6 - '''2000-2002 ident - stolen music from ABC Video Australia. Mahri * '''Treet TV1 - '''2009-2015 - stolen logo from TV Slovenia 1 2000s. * '''Treet TV1 - '''2015 idents - stolen idents from TVNZ 2 2005. * '''Treet TV2 - '''2017 idents - stolen idents from ABC2 2008. * '''2k - '''2015-2017 idents - stolen idents from ITV2 2015. * '''ATV - '''1966-1972 idents - stolen music from Anglia Television 1970s. Navajia * '''NBS One - '''2012 idents - stolen music from NBC (America). North El Kadsre * '''Diamond Television - '''1988-1992 idents - stolen music from Screen Legends 1986. * '''Diamond Television - '''1992-2001 idents - stolen music from Guild Home Video 1988. * '''EYE TV1 - '''2014-2016 idents - stolen idents from DR1 2007. * '''EYE TV1 - '''2016-2017 idents - stolen idents from DR1 2009. * '''EYE TV1 - '''2017 idents - stolen idents from TVNZ 1 2007 and music from ''Light Surrounding You by Evermore. * '''EYE TV2 - '''2016-2017 idents - stolen idents from DR2 2009. Sentan * '''STN 1 - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from ABC1 2011. * '''STN 2 - '''2016- idents - stolen idents from Tele 5 Germany 1992. Vicnora * '''VTVEN - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from Nederland 1 2003. * '''TWO2 - '''2016-2017 idents - stolen idents from Ka 2 1995. * '''TWO2 - '''2017 idents - stolen idents from TG4 2003. YinYangia * '''YYInc TV1 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from CBS Welcome Home 1996. * '''YYInc TV2 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from PBS Home Video 1998. * '''7TV - '''2015 idents - stolen idents from PBS 2013. * '''XCT One - '''2011 idents - stolen music from BBC Video Closing 1988-1997. * '''PixelTV - '''2014 idents - stolen idents from CBC (Canada) 2006. * '''Kanal Pilpino - '''1989-2001 idents - stolen idents from Home video * '''DEJ Image Video (1st logo) - '''stolen music from TVNZ 2 1989. * '''POE Video - '''stolen music from BBC Video 1984. * '''Antique Video (Cyrumuland) - '''stolen concept from Hammer Video (Argentina). * '''TOP Movie (Cyrumuland) - '''stolen music from Sony Computer Entertainment. * '''Cyrumuese Home Video Affair - '''stolen music from Vlokozu Home Video Affair. * '''Home Console (Cyrumuland) - '''stolen animation and music from the "It's Showtime" ident, and copyright infringement on Mickey Mouse. Category:Lists